eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Peggy Mitchell
Family comes first for this East End matriarch and her life revolves around her children. Nothing happens in the Mitchell family that Peggy doesn't know about The pint-sized publican never pulls her punches. And while she’ll happily pour you a shot, she was equally keen to get shot of manipulative hubby Archie Mitchell with real bullets. Sadly would-be hitman son Phil bottled out before he could pull the trigger. Peggy’s battled cancer with the same determination as she’s battled local government for change in Walford - although she was a little bothered when Mayor Boris biked into her borough. Romance has always been messy for Peggy, whether it was splitting up with scheming Archie hours after their wedding, or a messy love triangle involving Pat Evans and Frank Butcher. One thing’s for certain though - Peggy will always be queen of the Vic. And if you don’t like that, you can get outta her pub Departure On 28 October 2009 it was announced that Windsor had quit the show and will leave in 2010 after 15 years.42 She said: "EastEnders has been wonderful to me and it's no secret that it changed my life all of those years ago. I'll be so sad to leave Peggy behind; she's such a wonderful character to play. I have had the pleasure of working with a marvellous cast and crew and have made many lasting good friends. To have had the honour of showing the Queen around the set is something that will stay with me forever."42 Executive producer Diederick Santer said: "Barbara has contributed so much to EastEnders over the last 15 years, plus countless episodes, and countless amazing storylines. Peggy Mitchell is a truly iconic character, and along with Steve McFadden and Ross Kemp, Barbara has made the Mitchells the premier family of British soap |Image = |Portrayed = Barabara Windsor (1994–2010) Jo Warne (1991) |Duration = 1991, 1994–2003, 2004, 2005–2010 |First = 30 April 1991 |Last = |Status = Widower |Birthdate = 21st March 1942 |Death = |Occupation = Landlady |Home = The Queen Victoria |Spinoffs = |Family = Mitchell Family Eric Mitchell (husband) Archie Mitchell (husband) Phil Mitchell (son) Grant Mitchell (Son) Sam Mitchell (daughter) Ronnie Mitchell (step-daughter) Roxy Mitchell (step-daughter) Danny Mitchell (step-son) Danielle Jones (step-granddaughter) Amy Mitchell (step-granddaughter) }} THIS WEB SITE HAS SHIT INFORMATION IT IS INCORRECT!!!!!! Peggy first appeared played by Jo Warne, in 1991, for daughter Sam Mitchell's wedding to Ricky Butcher. In November 1994, Peggy returned, now played by Barbara Windsor. In 1995, she bought The Queen Victoria Public House, from Sharon Mitchell. In 1996, she enters a relationship with George Palmer. In 1996, Peggy had Breast Cancer. In 1998, Peggy fell for Frank Butcher. In 1999, Peggy married Frank. On Bonfire Night 2000, Peggy found out about Frank's affair with Pat Evans, which Frank wrote a letter to Peggy, and was set off to leave Walford, but at the last minute the pair changed their minds, and Peggy read out the Letter infront of everyone in The Vic, including, Terry and Irene Raymond and Roy Evans, Pat's Husband. In 2003, Peggy left Walford to live in Rio. In 2004, Returned for Sam's wedding to Andy Hunter. In 2005, Peggy returned. In 2008, Peggy fell in love with first husband and had sex infront of stacy, Eric's, brother Archie Mitchell. In 2009, Peggy and Archie Married, and Danielle, Archie's Granddaughter, was run over by Janine Butcher, minutes after, Archie's daughter Ronnie, found out who Danielle was after 20 years since Ronnie gave her up for adoption. Archie knew who Danielle was, but never told anyone. Danielle died in tr mother's arms and Peggy broke up with him straight after. In October 2009, it was announced that Windsor, had left the show, and will make her final appearance in 2010. PEGGY then became a lesbian and got married to pat, they then had several children one of which was a king charles cavalier called lucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Departing Characters